


My Little Pony: Scenes from a Robotech

by Awseomness



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Robotech
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Robotech AU, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: A collection of short scenes from a Robotech AU, featuring The cast of My Little Pony.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset tried to keep her voice level, but she couldn't keep horror and disbelief from creeping in. "You're transfering?"

Twilight had trouble meeting Sunset's eyes and stopped trying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to, but-"

"To pilot training?!"

"My scores on the simulator were high enough that I qualified for abridged training."

Sunset fell more than sat on her bed, still wide-eyed as she stared at her roommate. "Twilight, we signed up to study protoculture, not to see combat. If you're piloting a veritech, you could get killed. You could seriously, actually die."

"That's exactly the point, Sunset. We've lost too many pilots. I've been following the reports, and if this is a war of attrition, we're going to lose. If we don't get more pilots - fast - we're going to lose." Twilight met Sunset's gaze now, resolute and firm. "And if we lose, we lose Macross City, and we lose our best and only way to defend the Earth."

Disbelief gave way to something more akin to betrayal. "So you're just going to throw yourself away too? I think you're an idiot right now, but you're way too smart for this, Twilight. You were practically born to be a science officer!"

"Rainbow graduated early."

"What?"

"And it's not because she completed her training early. It's because that's how desperate the RDF is right now." Twilight sighed and looked down at her hands. "We have enough science officers, Sunset. We don't have enough pilots."

Sunset opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She could see that Twilight was commited to this course of action, and more than that she could see that Twilight was scared. As much as she believed this was the right thing to do, and she did, she knew full well that she was risking her life.

"I've spoken to Lieutenant Satori." Twilight broke the silence. "I'll be able to continue my science officer training. And when we get back to Earth, when the SDF-1 doesn't need me as a pilot anymore, I'll be able to transfer back to the Science Corps completely."

Sunset walked over and took Twilight's hands. "Twilight, I... I'm not ready to lose you. I don't think I could bear it if you were shot down."

Sunset was crying now. She could feel her eyes getting hot and her cheeks getting wet. Twilight was tearing up, too.

"I feel the same way." Twilight kissed Sunset's fingers. "If you died because we didn't have enough pilots protecting the ship, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That's why... that's why I have to do this."

Sunset took a deep breath and squeezed Twilight's hands, trying to ground herself emotionally. Finally, she steadied herself, and matched Twilight's resolve.

"Okay."

Twilight swallowed.

"Then I'm transferring too."

"What?"

"Yeah!" Sunset smiled. "That way we can keep each other safe."

"Sunset, you don't have to-"

"You can't expect me to accept you putting your life on the line if you won't accept me doing the same thing."

"What about studying protoculture?"

"You said it yourself, we have enough science officers. Besides," Sunset cupped Twilight's face in her hand, "I've seen Top Gun enough times to know pilots always fall in love with their wingmate." She led Twilight into a deep kiss. "I don't plan to lose you to some hotshot pilot, human or Zentraedi."

Twilight smiled and kissed Sunset back. "You can be my wingmate any day."


	2. Chapter 2

The impact vibrated up the veritech's chassis and through Rainbow Dash's whole body as her Battloid made impact with the hull of the SDF-1. Surrounded by hostile's on all sides, she fired seven shots, enemy battlepods bubbling and boiling where her laser made contact. One exploded.

As the pods opened fire, Rainbow ducked down and lunged forward at a single pod, avoiding it’s guns and making contact with it’s front. Grabbing it tightly in her battloids massive metal hands, she wrestled it into the pod on its right, smashing into it and maneuvering it’s guns to fire on its other allies. 

The other pods got wise and jumped backwards, putting distance between them and Rainbow. Suited her just fine. Once the battlepod in her grip stopped moving, she tossed it at another and trained her gun on it. Just before it hits the other, she fired on it, destroying both. 

Then something rocked against the back of her machine and she switched to guardian mode. Her reflex jets kicked in immediately, putting her back in the vacuum and giving her the vantage she needed to get a target lock and fire a pair of missiles. 

For a split second, she wondered if she was going to have enough ordinance to hold out for reinforcements. She pushed that thought from her mind. Thinking didn't help, doing did. 

That was something people didn't get. If Rainbow Dash thought about what she was doing, she’d get in her own head and the man-machine interface that typified robotechnology would fail. If she thought more than she fought, she died. 

Four more pods, now. Rainbow cursed an glanced at her clock just for a moment. Back-up would arrive in one more minute. Then, again, she pushed those thoughts away. Let the world condense until it was just her, her mech, and the enemy in front of her. 

An aileron roll to avoid their laserfire, a quick strafe to the side, a countermissile and a trip through the resulting fireball and she'd closed the distance between her and her assailants. She shoved her rifle into one pod's sensors and, when that pod was reduced to sparks and scraps, she prompted her veritech back into Battloid mode just in time to dodge another volley of laserfire. She fired back and took out another two pods, leaving only one behind. 

This pod, bless it’s heart, tried to kick out with a bird-like leg, Rainbow caught it easily. The pod opened fire on her, but she didn’t let go. Instead, even as her chassis started heating up, she bent the leg forward until it blocked the firing muzzle of the bod. Then, the leg snapped off. 

Standing over the disabled pod, Rainbow pressed her gun to the pod and fired. As she did, her clock reached zero. 

A message flashed on her screen congratulating her for completing the simulation intact. 

The interface eased her out until she couldn't feel the limbs of her veritech and feeling returned to her own body. She discovered, to her surprise, that her teeth were gritted, and her shoulders ached. Still, she smiled as her score, tallied by comparing damage to her own unit against damage done or her enemies in the time allotted, was displayed alongside those of other veritech pilots. 

Her grin widened when she saw that she'd overtaken Rick Hunter, leaving only Roy Fokker and Max Sterling above her. It was only a matter of time, she thought, before she was the top pilot in the RDF. You know, once she actually saw real combat. 

Hard to believe she'd been rejected from the Robotech Academy twice. It had nothing to do with her ability to pilot a veritech, she just didn't do well on the written exam. Which, obviously, was worthless anyway. Once you were on the battlefield, it didn't matter what you _knew_ , it only matter what you _do._

“You did great!” a blonde ensign in a command uniform, Rainbow was pretty sure her name was Bubbles, came running as Rainbow opened the hatch to her Valkyrie. She was holding a clipboard close to her chest. 

When Rainbow hopped on to the ground, Bubbles was already there, holding the clipboard in front of her. Rainbow eyed it, confused. 

Bubbles noticed her confusion. “Your leave was approved for this afternoon.” She said. “I’m sorry it took so long. We're a little short-staffed at the moment. I'd hoped to catch you before you got in the simulator, but you asked not to he disturbed while you're ‘in the zone.’” 

“Leave?” Rainbow took the clipboard and searched it for answers. Sure enough, that was her signature requesting leave. And she’d listed the reason as “family emergency.” 

Her eyes widened and she cursed inwardly. ”Right!” Rainbow Dash shoved the clipboard back into Bubbles' hands and ran for the exit of the hangar. 

Maybe, she thought, there were some things it was better to think about.


End file.
